Holidays
by chriscarter661
Summary: Allez, voilà le dernier... Chapitre 11 fini.. Enjoy et à la prochaine
1. Départ

Une one shot probablement improbable qui se transforme en cours de route en une histoire longue à multi chapitre... mais vu que tout le monde semble écrire des fics comme ca, je me suis dis que moi aussi je pourrais le faire... pour ceux d'entres vous qui lisent des fics en anglais, je m'excuse et je l'avoue sans honte, j'ai certainement volé quelques idées par ci par là, mais étant donné que dans les fics on peut pas dire qu'il y ait des droits d'auteurs, alors je pille...lol. Mais au moins pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent pas un mot d'anglais, ca fera toujours une petite fictounette en francais a lire pour passer une bonne fin de mois d'aout... Alors j'y vais, et comme ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas ecris finalement, je recommence ma dedicace time :

Pour Nath, ma fan N°1 (et oui, j'ai au mions une fan...), pour Mel, qui me tient compagnie pratiquement tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines (merci Mel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des amis comme ca...), pour Eva, qui écrit divinement bien (et moi je ne suis qu'une merde à côté, mais bon...), pour Aurélia, si jamais elle lit toujours des fics (sait on jamais) et pour tous mes ami(e)s lecteurs (trices) qui suivent mes histoires depuis le début. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Et encore une autre dédicase pour Mel : merci de ton soutien dans ses jours difficiles...lol et merci pour la meilleure partie de cette histoire... mais quand on y sera, tu auras droit à mes plus grands remerciements... Bonne lecture

Le grand jour était arrivé plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Les voilà donc, tous, réunis dans le Hall de l'aéroport, prêt à embarquer pour Hawaï. Tout ce voyage était parti d'une réflexion de Greg quelques mois plus tôt :

Gil était dans son bureau en train de parler d'une enquête avec Sara et Catherine quand Greg était rentré comme une furie, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, Greg ?

- Mon oncle vient de décéder !

Catherine, Sara et Griss le regardèrent effarés.

- Et c'est ce qui te rend aussi joyeux ?

- Non, c'est horrible et très triste... mais d'un autre côté je ne le connaissais pas, jamais vu. C'était un artiste un peu excentrique... bref, c'est pas ca la bonne nouvelle...

- On aurait deviné. A l'essentiel Greg !

- C'est moi son héritier !

- Le malheur des uns fait le bonheurs des autres.

- Et tu as hérité de quoi exactement Greggo ?

- D'une maison.

- Une maison ?

- Ici à Las Vegas ?

- Non, c'est ca qui est le plus fort ! A Hawaï ! je suis propriétaire d'une superbe villa à Hawaï ! Qui veut passer ses vacances avec moi cet été ?

- Moi ! Lindsay a toujours voulu aller là bas... Je suis ton homme, Greggo !

Griss secoua la tête, découragé par le caractère pueril de ses CSI.

- Et toi Sara ? Ca te tente ? Griss ?

- Tu veux inviter tout le monde dans ta maison à Hawaï ?

- Oui, je me suis dis que ca nous ferait du bien de tous partir quelques jours cet été, non ?

- Greg, même si l'offre est plutôt allléchante, on ne peut pas tous partir avec toi. Qui s'occupera de l'équipe de nuit ?

- Y'a pas un moyen qu'on parte tous ensemble, Grissom ?

Griss était déjà perdu dans ses pensées. La perspective d'un voyage à Hawaï ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il s'imaginait déjà à la recherche d'un papillon exotique en pleine forêt.

- Griss ?

- Oh... Heu... Oui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Ecklie.

- Sérieux ?

Sara était très étonnée, jamais elle n'aurait cru Grissom prêt à partir à Hawaï avec toute son équipe.

- Après tout ce qui est arrivé cette année, je pense que Ecklie nous doit bien ca. Ca fera un bien fou à Nick. Je m'en occupe Greg, et je te tiens au courant...

- Cool !

Et c'est ainsi que deux mois après, ils se retrouvaient prêt à s'envoler pour une semaine de rêve à Hawaï.


	2. Installation

Allez, tout de suite le chapitre 2... pour les impatients...

La température entre Las Vegas et Honolulu était quasiment identique, mais l'air océanique était revigorant.

La maison de Greg était immense et ravissante. Sachant pertinament qu'il ne pourrait pas se payer le luxe d'entretenir cette maison, il avait prévu de la vendre pendant son séjour,après en avoir profité une semaine avec ses amis et collègues.Celui ci se demandait encore comment Grissom avait réussit cet exploit. Même Brass avait pu les accompagner. Greg prévoyait les meilleurs vacances de sa vie.

Chacun avait sa chambre, Sara s'étant arrangée pour occuper la chambre juste à côté de celle de Grissom, l'air de rien.

Après une rapide installation dans leur chambre respective, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salon cathédrale. Quand Grissom sortit de sa chambre tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. il avait mis une chemise tout à fait en rapport avec le lieu, une magnifique chemise hawaïenne bleu.

- Gil ?

- Oui Catherine ?

- Tu sors ca d'ou ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette chemise !

Dans son coin, Sara souriait bêtement, ravie de voir que Griss avait eu le courage de mettre cette chemise en particulier. elle lui avait achetédès qu'ils avaient su qu'ils partaient. Griss lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était ps du tout son genre, mais Sara avait tellement insisté qu'il lui avait promis de la mettre au moins une fois durant leur séjour. Et le voilà, dès le premier jour, avec sa superbe chemise.

- C'est un cadeau !

- De la même personne qui t'a offert ce chapeau ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il a mon chapeau ?

Les CSI ne voulaient pas vexés Grissom dès le premier jour des vacances, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'accoutrement de Griss : Chemise hawaïenne, pantacourt, chapeau de paille et sandales, et il avait un petit livre à la main. Sara aimait voir Griss détendu, et là, visiblement il était détendu complétement. Elle avait eu peur qu'ils ne se retiennent d'être lui même en présence de ses employés, mais non, bien au contraire. La conversation changea grâce à Nick, et Gil lui en fut reconaissant.

- Hey Greggo, tu vas devenir riche après la vente de cette maison !

- Pas tant que ca en faite, Nick, j'ai appris que mon oncle avait énormément de dettes alors une grosse partie de mon héritage va partir en remboursement.

- Mais il t'en restera quand même un peu ?

- Trois fois rien, mais on aura au moins pu profiter d'une semaine de vacances. J'suis trop content les gars, c'est nos premières vacances ensemble...

- Et qu'est ce que tu as prévu qu'on fasse, Greg ?

- Prévu ? Rien, j'ai pensé que chacun ferait ce qui lui plait.

- Parfait !

Grissom se dirigea vers la porte. Surprise, Sara fut la première à lui dire :

- Où vous allez ?

- Me ballader.

Il lui montra son bouquin.

- Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelques espèces de papillons exotiques. Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

Sara hésita un moment, elle aurait aimé y aller mais ne voulait pas apporter de l'eau au moulin. Les suspicions de certains ne pourraient qu'être accentués par ce geste. Elle sentit d'ailleurs le regard de Catherine sur elle.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Grissom sortit de la maison, laissant ses employés et amis se divertir par eux-même.

Catherine s'approcha de Sara discrètement :

- Décue ?

- Pardon ?

- Pas trop décue de l'avoir laissé partir tout seul ?

- Qui ?

Catherine secoua la tête et laissa Sara dans ses pensées. C'était quand même dommage d'être à Hawaï et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter pleinement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais Griss n'avait pas semblé trop ennuyé par la situation. Lindsay prit le bras de Sara et l'attira vers la terrasse.

- On va se baigner Sara ? Maman ? On peut se baigner ?

- C'est partie ! Tous en maillot !

Pendant que Griss explorait les environs de la maison de Greg, les autres profitèrent de la piscine une bonne partie de l'après midi, se reposant dans les transats. Greg et Nicky s'étaient absenté un moment dans la journée pour aller faire des courses et un barbecue était prévu pour le soir. Quand ce fut l'heure de préparer à manger, Catherine et Sara commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour Grissom qui n'était toujours pas de retour. Sara partit donc à sa recherche et elle le trouva pas très loin de la maison, assit sur un rocher à regarder l'Océan en contre bas.

- Gil ?

- Hey !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je contemple... C'est magnifique !

- T'as trouvé tes petits amis ?

- Quelques uns, mais rien d'inconnus pour le moment. Pour ca, il faudrait que j'aille plus profondément dans la forêt.

- Par contre, tu n'iras pas tout seul.

- Promis. Tu viens t'asseoir un moment ?

- Tout le monde t'attend pour commencer le barbecue.

- Dans deux minutes, viens.

Sara s'assit à côté de lui, mais pas collée contre lui, respectant une distance appropriée entre un patron et son employé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'asseois, comme tu me la demandé ?

- Plus près.

Sara regarda autour d'elle.

- Catherine est elle aussi à ta recherche, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle...

Grissom se rapprocha lui même de SAra et l'entoura de son bras.

- Si Catherine arrive, on verra à ce moment là, je voudrais juste profiter de toiun petit moment. Déjà qu'on va devoir faire chambre à part ! J'aurai cru que tu allais venir avec moi cet après midi.

- J'ai hésité.

Grissom se penchait sur Sara pour l'embrasser quand ils entendirent Catherine l'appeler. Is se séparèrent d'un bond et partir à sa rencontre.

- Je l'ai trouvé Cath, on peut aller manger !

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de toute ta journée, Gil ?

- J'ai découvert les lieux. Et vous ?

- Baignade et bronzage, parfait !

Nick et Grissom s'occupèrent du barbecue, et la soirée se passa relativement bien et calmement.

La suite demain soir... promis, juré... et n'oubliez pas la petite review, s'il vous plait.. juste pour me faire plaisir... Merci d'avance


	3. Réveil

Allez un petit chapitre pour vous ce soir... Dites moi si vous voulez un chapitre par jour ou deux chapitres par semaine.. c'est vous qui choisissez, moi, de toute façon ils sont près...

Ils étaient tous un peu fatigué du décalage horaire, du trajet et de la journée à la piscine, si bien que la conversation s'arrêta vite et chacun parti se coucher relativement tôt. Quand elle fut certaine que chacun avait bien regagné sa chambre, Sara sortit discrètement de la sienne pour aller retrouver Griss. Celui ci était assit sur son lit en caleçon, en pleine lecture, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Sara aimait le voir comme ça.

- Hey !

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher mon bisou de bonne nuit.

Griss déposa son livre sur la table de nuit et fit signe à Sara de s'approcher. Elle ferma la porte à clé avant de le rejoindre.

- On sait jamais, si Cath décide de venir te voir pendant la nuit…

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle viendrait me voir ?

- Elle le fait bien à la maison…

- C'est vrai.

Sara s'installa tout contre Griss, bien serré contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, et ils s'endormirent comme ça. Ce fut un frappement contre la porte qui les réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil était déjà levé. La poignée de la porte s'actionna plusieurs fois et la voix de Catherine se fit entendre :

- Gil ? Gil ?

- Quoi ?

- Sara est avec toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Sara ? Est ce qu'elle est avec toi ?

Sara se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle, désespérée. Grissom lui montra la baie vitrée. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois rapidement et sortit sur la terrasse encore déserte. Griss ouvrit la porte, toujours en caleçon.

- Pourquoi Sara serait dans ma chambre ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, on l'a trouve nul part.

- Je pense que ma chambre est le dernier endroit où chercher Sara. Elle est peut être dehors, tout simplement.

- J'ai déjà regardé.

- Dans la salle de bain ?

- Déjà regardé.

- Je sais pas moi, et honnêtement, pour le moment je voudrais finir de dormir, si ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Sara a disparu et ca ne t'inquiètes pas ?

- J'ai disparu depuis quand ? demanda Sara qui venait de rentrer.

- Sara !

- Salut Grissom, Catherine.

- Mais où t'étais ? questionna Catherine.

- Sur la terrasse, je profitais des rayons de soleil matinaux.

- Je t'ai pas vu là bas.

Sara haussa des épaules et se dirigea dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Catherine. Le lit de Sara n'avait pas été touché la nuit précédente.

- T'as dormi où ?

- Dans mon lit.

En disant cela, Sara remarqua l'état impeccable du lit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?

- Te dire quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Cath, alors éclairs moi.

- T'as dormi avec Gil ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne prend pas cet air outré avec moi !

- Alors arrête de te faire des films Catherine.

- Sara…

Sara entra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma, profitant de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir à la suite de leurs vacances. Elle n'allait pas supporter le regard inquisiteur de Catherine pendant une semaine. Se sentir espionné allait lui gâcher sa semaine de vacances. Une fois lavé et changé elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur Griss qui allait lui entré dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je venais voir comment tu t'en étais sorti avec Catherine.

- Très mal. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait.

- Si ça te fais te sentir mieux chérie, tu peux lui dire.

- A Catherine ? La Reine des ragots ?

Greg les interrompit dans leur conversation.

- Hey les gars ! Avec les autres on descend à la plage, vous êtes partant ?

- Hm… J'avais envie d'aller explorer la forêt.

- Tu vas pas y aller tout seul quand même !

Greg fut frapper par le tutoiement utilisé par Sara mais celle ci ne parut pas s'apercevoir de son erreur et continua sur sa lancer.

- Je viens avec toi, on sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans ce coin.

- Sara…

Grissom lui, prit vite conscience du faux pas de Sara. Deux ans qu'ils faisaient attention, deux ans de vouvoiement intensif au labo pour brouiller les pistes et voilà que Sara, bien à l'aise dans sa tenue de parfaite vacancière, se laissait aller à le tutoyer. Le rouge monta vite aux joues de Sara et Greg les laissa se débrouiller seul, ne voulant pas se mêler à la conversation. Il savait que Sara aimait profondément Grissom depuis des années, et ce petit écart lui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas être témoin des reproches qu'allait lui faire Grissom. Grissom lui ne semblait en aucune façon intéressé par Sara, au plus grand désarroi de Greg. Comment pouvait il passer à côté d'une chance pareille ? Lui donnerait tout pour partager la vie de Sara.

- Tu te rend compte que tu viens de me tutoyer devant Greg ?

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Oui, deux fois.

- Oups ?

- Je sens qu'à la fin des vacances tout le monde sera au courant pour nous.

- Et ce serait si terrible que ça ?

- On en a déjà parlé Sara.

- Oui, mais ce serait une bonne occasion de leur faire savoir, loin du labo, loin des oreilles d'Ecklie et du shériff.

- Je ne veux pas les mettre dans une position où ils devraient mentir pour nous couvrir.

- On dirait que les rôles sont inversés. D'habitude c'est moi qui ne veut rien dire !

- Je ne sais pas Sara…

- Ecoute, on a qu'a laisser faire. Si quelqu'un comprend, tant pis, mais je ne veux pas passer ma semaine de vacances, qui est d'ailleurs, je te le rappelle, ma première semaine de vacances complètes avec toi, devenir une véritable catastrophe. J'ai envie de me promener avec toi, de me baigner avec toi et de faire tout ce qu'un couple normal en vacances fait.

- Chérie, on est pas un couple normal.

- Et bien on va l'être pour une fois.

Alors la suite demain ou la semaine prochaine ??? Dites moi vite... Merci de m'avoir lu chers lecteurs...


	4. Jalousie Jalousie ?

A la demande général... Chapitre 4 en ligne dès aujourd'hui... Et j'imagine que vous voulez le 5 pour demain ??? Bah moi j'avais franchement pensé vous laisser poireauter quelques jours entre chaque chapitre, mais d'un autre côté étant une lectrice assidue de fics, je sais que je deteste attendre entre deux chapitres... du coup, je me sens obligé de tout publier en même temps.. bon, jour après jour... Surtout que j'ai vraiment hâte que vous lisiez la suite, j'adore ce que j'écris... Je m'aime !!! Et oui, que vouslez vous, on ne me referra pas maintenant, c'est trop tard.. Bon, allez, bonne lecture les gens et amusez vous bien avec ce chapitre...

Ils descendirent tous à la plage et Sara se fit un malin plaisir de coller Griss tout le long du chemin, recevant par la même occasion le regard amusé de Catherine. Arrivé sur la plage, chacun se mit en tenue de "combat" et ils partirent tous en courant, tous, sauf Grissom, qui resta couché sur un transat, n'ayant même pas enlevé son short et sa chemise hawaienne. Au bout d'une demi heure de splash et de plouff, sous le regard amusé et jaloux de Grissom, Sara se décida a sortir de l'eau, mais Nick la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait mit les pieds dans le sable et d'un seul mouvement, il la reporta dans l'eau. Il la garda contre lui un moment. De loin, Griss se redressa sur son transat et les fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait à vrai dire. De loin, il avait l'impression que Nick et Sara se faisaient un câlin, prêt à s'embrasser, ce que fit d'ailleurs Nick une seconde plus tard. Pas un vrai baiser, juste un petit peck sur le nez de Sara, mais c'était déjà trop pour Griss. Celui ci se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'eau, se trempant jusqu'aux chevilles. Catherine le rejoignit.

- Tu te décides enfin à nous rejoindre ? demanda t'elle.

- Hm ?

- Planète Terre à Griss ? Tu m'entends ?

- Pardon ?

Catherine tourna son regard dans la direction de celui de Grissom et découvrit le même spectacle que lui, une Sara radieuse et riant aux éclats dans les bras d'un Nick tout aussi rayonnant.

- Oh...

- A quoi elle joue ? questionna Griss.

- A câliner Nick ?

- Je vois ca, mais pourquoi elle fait ca ?

- Aucune idée... En faite...

- Quoi ?

- Ca va pas te faire rire ce que je vais dire.

- Dis toujours.

- j'étais persuadé qu'elle était avec toi.. mais vu comment elle a l'air a l'aise dans les bras de Nick, je me dis...

- Ne finis pas ta pensé Catherine.

Grissom s'avança un peu plus dans l'eau.

- Et qu'est que tu comptes faire Casanova ?

- Sara ! cria Grisom.

Sara entendit son nom et se tourna vers Grissom, très surprise de le voir les pieds dans l'eau en train de lui crier dessus.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive au Boss ? demanda Nick

Nick laissa Sara s'éloigner de lui, mais celle ci ne se dirigea pas vers la plage. elle resta immobile dans l'eau à regarder Grissom.

- Je sens comme un malaise là.

- C'est rien Nick, t'inquiètes pas. Viens là.

Sara tendit la main à Nick pour lui faire comprendre de rester avec elle.

- Pourquoi il t'appelle ? Il a pas l'air très heureux.

Catherine de son côté attrapa Grissom par la manche et le fit reculer jusqu'à la plage.

- Tu veux bien les laisser tranquille ? pour une fois que Sara s'éclate en vacances, laisse la.

- Elle...

- Si tu veux aller la rejoindre, enlève au moins ta chemise et ton short.

Grissom s'exécuta instantanément. Sara le vit enlever sa chemise et son short et se jeter dans l'eau. Grissom, en maillot de bain, devant tous ses collègues, en train de nager vers elle. Nick, en voyant cela, s'éloigna le plus possible de Sara, ne voulant pas être témoin de l'engueulade qui se profilait, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'avait fait Sara pour mériter ca. Elle était en train de le consoler après qu'il lui ai raconté ses mésaventures avec Sofia quand toute la scène avait commencé. Il rejoignit Catherine sur la plage au moment même où Griss rejoignit Sara.

- Gil Grissom en maillot de bain sur la plage.. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ce jour.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Pardon ?

- C'était quoi ca ? Avec Nick ?

- Quoi ?

- Le câlin, les bisous... Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Et comment tu te sentirais toi si j'agissais comme tu viens de le faire avec une autre femme ?

- Mais, je...

- Ok, tu vas voir.

Griss regarda autour de lui, et trouva une ravissante blonde d'une vingtaine d'années à quelques mètres d'eux, qui jouait au ballon avec des amies. Il nagea jusqu'à elle et commença à lui parler en riant, sous le regard hébété de Sara. Au bout de quelques minutes de drague intensive, la jeune femme commença à poser ses mains sur le torse de Gil. S'en était trop ! elle allait le rejoindre pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand elle vit tous ses collègues debout au bord de l'eau en train de les regarder. Elle prit une profonde respiration et les rejoignit.

- C'est quoi tout ca ? demanda Catherine.

- Quoi ?

- Cette scène avec Grissom ? Et qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire là ?

- Il drague les minettes maintenant ? s'interrogea Greg.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir les gars. Je rentre si ca vous dérange pas, il m'a gâché ma journée.

- Sara attend...

- J'ai juste besoin d'un petit moment seule Nicky, c'est tout. Je vous retrouve pour manger.

De l'eau Grissom regarda Sara s'éloigner en direction de la maison. La jeune blonde, Kelly, continuait à le toucher en riant.

- Merde.

- Pardon ?

- Excusez moi Kelly... J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance mais...

- Vous voulez qu'on se retrouve ce soir pour prendre un verre ?

- Hm... C'est très gentil, mais non merci. Passez une bonne journée.

Il laissa la pauvre Kelly incrédule et rejoignit Catherine qui l'attendait sur la plage. Les autres étaient retournés à leurs occupations.

- Tu joues à quoi là Gil ?

- A rien, laisse tomber.

- Je serai toi j'irais retrouvé Sara immédiatement.

Grissom était sur le chemin pour la maison quand il sentit quelqu'un le rattraper en courant.

- Grissom ! Attendez !

- Quoi Nick ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… On faisait rien de mal avec Sara.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Nick, tu pouvais pas savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Pour Sara et moi.

- Sara et vous ? Y'a un Sara et vous ?

- Oui… enfin il y avait jusqu'à peu.

- Mais… depuis… mais… avec… Sara et vous ?

- Tu n'avais pas compris ?

- Non, on imaginait que c'était comme d'habitude, on a tellement l'habitude de vous voir réagir comme ça, mais ça fait combien de temps ?

- Nick on peut garder ça entre nous ? Pas la peine que tout le monde soit au courant…

- Patron.. On faisait rien de mal avec Sara, elle me consolait juste à cause de ma rupture avec Sofia.

- Avec Sofia ? tu étais avec Sofia ?

- Un bref instant, oui… Pas ma plus brillante idée, mais bon…

Juste pour vous tenir en haleine, le chapitre de demain, c'est un des meilleurs de mon histoire, je dis ça parce que c'est Mel qui l'a écrit et si vous avez déjà lu toutes mes histoires, vous savez que quand Mel apparait dans l'équation, tout devient disons... interessant ? En tout cas en terme de GSR, alors suppliez moi de vous publier le prochain chapitre demain... Allez les enfants... Un petit effort... A ha ahahahahahahah (rire sadique !!! lol)


	5. Reconciliation

Voilà un chapitre bien marrant... Un travaill en collaboration avec Mel, que je remercie encore mille fois pour son aide. Bonne lecture, comme toujours, et à demain pour la suite ???

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison. Sara était couchée sur un transat près de la piscine.

- Je vous laisse, Boss… A plus tard. Et tâchez de réparer tout ça.

- Et Nick…

- Je ne dirais rien, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Grissom avait vraiment cru que tous ses amis avaient compris pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte, mais visiblement ils étaient encore tous, a l'exception de Nick, dans le flou le plus total. Il s'installa sur un transat, juste à côté de Sara.

- Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu fais ça, Griss.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ? C'était Nick, nom d'un chien ! Tu sais très bien que Nick est mon meilleur ami.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ensemble.

- Si on sortait plus souvent avec l'équipe tu aurais su qu'avec Nick on est toujours comme ça.

- J'ai cru que tu essayais de me rendre jaloux.

- Avec Nick ? Si j'avais voulu te rendre jaloux je serais aller vers un parfait inconnu, comme la blondasse de tout à l'heure.

- Je m'excuse pour ça.

- T'aurais vu la tête à Catherine ! Elle n'en revenait pas de te voir draguer… Et Warrick, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il la prit immédiatement.

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Qui ?

- La blonde !

- Oh.. Peu importe…

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté de beau ?

- Pas grand chose, mon charme naturel a suffit.

- Gil je ne rigole pas…

- Je lui ai dis que j'était en vacance dans le coin et que j'avais remarqué qu'elle jouait plutôt bien au ballon c'est tout…

- Et c'est une raison pour qu'elle te touche le torse ! Commença t'elle à s'énerver.

- Désolé mais ça ma rendu fou de rage de te voir te conduire comme ça avec un autre homme ! On aurait dit que tu le draguais !

- Mais c'était Nicky ! Nicky ! Et si j'avais voulu le draguer comme tu dis je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait devant toute l'équipe !

- Peut être mais je n'aime pas quand tu joues a ça !

Ils s'étaient levés tout les deux sous le coup de l'énervement, s'affrontant du regard. Et avant que Sara n'ai pu faire le moindre geste Grissom l'avait agrippé et embrassé fougueusement.

- Je refuse de te voir avec un autre homme, grogna t'il.

- Ca tombe bien je n'en avais pas l'attention…Murmura t'elle en réponse alors qu'ils reprenaient leur baiser.

La chemise de Gil venait de voler directement dans la piscine, suivit de prêt par le haut du maillot de bain de Sara. Le couple était maintenant allongé sur le sol, s'embrassant furieusement, leurs mains se perdant sur le corps de l'autre en même temps que leurs gémissements. Ne s'attardant pas sur les préliminaires, après tout n'importe qui pouvait venir, Griss se contenta d'écarter le bikini de la jeune femme et de baisser son propre caleçon. Mais il ne pu jamais aller jusqu'au bout car un « Oh mon dieu !! » plutôt distinct les firent se retourner. Devant eux se trouvait Lindsay, les yeux exorbités, fixant le couple à moitié nu, voir totalement nue pour la personne directement en contact avec le sol et pas loin de l'être pour celui du dessus.

- Lindsey !! Cria Grissom légèrement paniqué. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- Hm…Oncle Gil je pense que c'est ce que je crois ! Oh mon dieu ! Rhabillez-vous sinon je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre de sitôt…Quand maman saura ça!

Alors que sara plongeait dans la piscine pour récupérer son haut (et celui de Gil aussi) Griss paniqua encore plus.

- Non! Ne dis rien à ta mère s'il te plait! Garde ça pour toi! Ou mieux, oublie !

La jeune fille qui était toujours dos à lui pour ne rien voir de plus se retourna vivement.

- Oublier ? là c'est un peu trop me demander ! Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous...Hm… Non, je préfère pas savoir en faite… j'ai trop d'images qui me viennent en tête là ! beurk !

Après ce passage fort désagréable pour tous les 3, ils prirent chacun une direction différente, ne voulant plus croiser le regard de l'autre.

Et voilà... a demain...lundi 27 aout.


	6. Brass, Greg et les autres

Afin de redonner le moral à tous les lecteurs d'Eva, j'ai pris la décision de publier dès ce soir mon chapitre 6.. pour pas finir la journée sur une tristesse absolue...lol

Lindsay s'était réfugié avec sa Nintendo DS dans un coin perdu du jardin, Sara s'était blottit dans un des canapés du salon en essayant tant bien que mal de lire une revue scientifique et Grissom était enfermé dans sa chambre pour essayer de se reposer. C'est ainsi que Nick retrouva Sara quelques temps plus tard.

- Hey Sar ! Ca va ?

- Hey Nicky. Oui, très bien.

- Vous avez pu discuter avec Griss ?

- Oui, un peu… Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça.

- Hm.. Je sais. Griss m'a un peu dit.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Bah.. Hm… Pour toi et lui… Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai promis de garder le secret. C'est juste que… j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, tu vois… Ca fait longtemps ?

- Hm… Quelques temps oui.

- Quelques temps comme une ou deux semaines ou plus comme un ou deux mois ?

- Tu vas me détester là… Plutôt comme presque un an.

- Un an ! Mais Sara… Pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Je croyais qu'on était amis tous les deux.

- Bien sur qu'on est ami, mais tu es aussi un des employés de Grissom.

- Mais un an Sara ! C'est énorme. Comment j'ai fait pour rater ça ?

- Comme tous les autres. Faut dire qu'on est les rois de la discrétion avec Griss.

- T'es heureuse ?

- Plus que ça.

- Alors je suis content pour toi, viens par ici.

Nick la serra dans ses bras un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

- Hm… C'est pas ce que vous croyez Griss…

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Nick s'éloigna rapidement de Sara et Grissom en profita pour prendre sa place sur le canapé, presque collé à Sara.

- Vous n'allez pas vous embrasser là? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère partir.

- Nick!

- Quoi? Mon patron et ma meilleure amie? Pas question que je vois ça!

- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est horrible…

- Lindsay? Nick était étonné de la voir débarquer au milieu de leur conversation.

- Lindsay! s'exclamèrent Griss et Sara en même temps.

- Quoi? C'est vrai, c'est horrible!

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler de tout ça?

- Mais Oncle Griss, Nick à l'air au courant non?

- Parce que toi aussi t'es au courant Linds?

- Malheureusement, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller vomir…

- Linds! de nouveau Griss et Sara s'exclamèrent.

Lindsay laissa les adultes dans le salon et partit dans sa chambre. Nick n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir d'avantage sur cette étrange conversation avec l'adolescente car Jim rentra dans la maison avec un Greg à cloche pied. Sara se précipita vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Greggo?

- Un terrible accident…

- Il s'est tordu la cheville en courant après la blonde de Grissom.

- Kelly?

- J'croyais que tu te rappelais plus de son nom!

- Tu?

Autant Greg n'avait rien dit la première fois, autant Jim ne s'en priva pas.

- Est-ce que j'aurais loupé un épisode?

Nick, Sara et Grissom se regardèrent et Sara trouva la meilleure tactique: la diversion.

- Viens par là Greggo, j'vais te soigner.

Nick et Sara aidèrent Greg à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain principale. Ils l'installèrent sur le bord de la baignoire et Sara commença à lui enlever sa chaussure.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de tutoiement, Sar?

- Quoi?

- Tu tutoies Griss maintenant?

- Tout le monde se tutoie, alors ça m'arrive de déraper…C'est pas très grave…

- Et sur la plage? Cette histoire avec Kelly?

- Et ben?

- Sérieux Sara, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Rien Greg. Grissom est Grissom, comme d'habitude.

Nick et Sara finirent de bander le pied de Greg le plus rapidement possible et dans le plus grand silence. Greg n'insista pas.

- De leur côté, Griss et Jim étaient dans le salon.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- C'est quoi toute cette histoire?

- Quelle histoire?

- Sara, la plage, tu?

- C'est rien Jim, rien du tout.

Grissom se frotta les tempes.

- Migraine?

- Peut être oui, je vais aller m'allonger un moment, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Et Grissom évita la conversation qu'il redoutait tant avec brio. Jim aurait largement le temps de savoir la vérité.. et vu comme la semaine était partie, il risquait de tout découvrir plus rapidement que Griss ne l'aurait souhaité. Finalement, cette histoire de vacances n'était pas une si brillante idée. Si au moins il avait le temps de trouver une ou deux espèces de papillons assez rares. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il eut juste le temps d'entendre Lindsay crier:

- Je te rappelle que j'ai ma chambre collée à la tienne!

Griss secoua la tête et partie se coucher, désespéré. Comment allait il sortir de ce pétrin?

Et coilà.. Maintenant respirez... par contre comme deux chapitres aujourd'hui, rien demain.. Non mais faut pas abuser des bonnes choses quand meme !!!


	7. La chasse aux Papillons

Allez pour toi Ninféa... pour toi et ton bébé (si t'arrives a le garder dans ton ventre jusqu'au 21 janvier, il sera du meme jour que moi, ce sera un petit verseau et une personne magnifique.. comme moi quoi !!!lol) Et tu peux remercier Angel, elle a supplié pour toi...Allez, bonne lecture et à demain...

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour trouver Warrick assit au bord de son lit.

- Ca va Griss? Catherine m'a demandé de vous donner ça.

Il lui tendit sa boite de pilule pour la migraine et une bouteille d'eau.

- Merci Warrick. Mais ca va mieux, j'pense pas en avoir besoin pour l'instant. Il est quelle heure?

- Vous avez raté le déjeuner, mais Jim vous a mit un steak de côté.

- J'ai pas très faim. C'est bien silencieux?

- Oui, ils sont tous repartis à la plage. Y'a que Sara qui est en train de dormir un peu. Je crois qu'elle veut aller avec vous à la chasse aux papillons.

- Ok… Merci Warrick.

- J'peux vous laisser?

- Oui, ca va aller, merci.

Warrick laissa donc Griss se réveiller doucement. Il était à peine sorti que sa porte se rouvrit immédiatement sur Sara.

- Ca va?

- Oui, j'étais juste un peu fatigué.

- Migraine?

- Non, ca c'était une excuse pour éviter les questions de Jim. Ca va toi?

- Oui… tu veux qu'on aille chercher tes papillons?

- Oui…

Griss se leva lentement, prenant son temps, pour éviter tout étourdissement.

- Gil… Si tu as mal à la tête, on peut rester à la maison.

- Non, ca va… ca va passer.

- T'as pris tes médicaments?

- Non, pas la peine. Ca va passer. Allons-y.

Sur la plage, le reste du groupe profitait du soleil. Nick et Warrick jouaient au volley, torses nus, sous le regard du pauvre Greg, paralysé pour la journée. Enfin, pauvre… Kelly lui tenait compagnie. Jim et Catherine dormaient à moitié sur leur serviette de plage, sous un parasol, Lindsay assise à côté d'eux.

- Jim? demanda Catherine

- Oui?

- Vous croyez que Grissom et Sara font quoi en ce moment?

Lindsay poussa un soupir d'écœurement et partit rejoindre Nick et Warrick pour jouer avec eux.

- C'est quoi le problème de votre fille aujourd'hui?

- Si je savais… Bref… Alors?

- Ils chassent les papillons?

- Je les trouve un peu trop amicaux en ce moment.

- Amicaux?

- Oui, pas de disputes, de cris, de hurlements…à part cette petite scène de ce matin.

- D'un certain côté tant mieux, non?

- Certainement.

Il se passa un petit moment avant que Brass ne se lève.

- Vous rentrez?

- J'vais faire un tour.

- Ok si vous les trouvez dites leur de ne pas rentré trop tard...Avec Gil à la chasse au papillon on est pas prêt de les voir…

- Sans problème, a tout a l'heure !

Après un dernier signe de main Jim parti en direction de la forêt, essayant de retrouver les Indiana Jones en herbes. Après plusieurs minutes de flânerie, ou il visitait plus qu'il ne cherchait, notre brave inspecteur entendit des bruits incongrues. Il porta instinctivement sa main à son arme mais s'aperçut assez vite que dans son short il était peu probable qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit…Etant donné qu'il avait laissé son arme dans son bureau… Pas démonté pour autant il s'approcha en silence de l'origine des bruits et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sara et Grissom, Sara en train de monter à un arbre et Grissom qui la regardait…d'en bas… Après plusieurs secondes de total hébétement, Brass fini par percevoir le dialogue échangé par nos deux scientifiques.

- Gil je te jure que si ce n'est pas un de tes foutus cocons tu passes les huit prochains mois à dormir seul ! Avec ta main droite pour seule compagnie !

- Sara c'est un cocon de papillon très rare je te l'assure ! Promis ! Dés que tu seras descendu je me ferais pardonné…

- T'as plutôt intérêt…Grogna la jeune femme alors qu'elle arrivait au but. Je te préviens, tu vas devoir me sortir le grand jeu ! Peut être même encore plus grand que lorsque tu t'étais endormie pour notre anniversaire !

- Chérie on ne va pas revenir la dessus…Je venais d'enchaîner trois nuits sans dormir …Mais promis je vais me faire pardonner d'une manière totalement inédite…

- Tiens le voila ton précieux cocon ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui montes ! Dit t'elle en lui jetant un truc que Brass ne pu identifier.

- Fais attention ! C'est fragile ! Et ne te casse pas quelque chose en descendant.

Jim en profita pour se faire remarquer.

- Bonjours les amis.

Comme il s'y attendait Sara, surprise par sa présence glissa et tomba sur Griss. Mais Gil, un peu déboussolé par la soudaine présence de l'inspecteur paniqua plus pour cela que pour l'atterrissage de la jeune femme.

- Jim !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?? Tu…Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Hm…Sara t…Vous allez bien ?

- Au poil…Murmura t'elle en se relevant… Hm rebonjour Jim.

Jim s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je viens d'arriver…Qu'est ce que vous faisiez de beau ?

- Hm… Sara m'aidait à récupérer un cocon précieux dans cet arbre… Rien de bien excitant…

- Ok j'avais cru entendre des cris…

Sara intervint rapidement avant que son amant perde les pédales.

- Non ce n'était rien j'avais besoin qu'il…Hm me guide pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où se situait l'insecte.

- C'est vachement sympa de votre part de le faire…Et sans contre parti en plus.

Voyant que Griss était toujours out elle continua priant probablement pour qu'il se taise.

- Hm… il m'a dit que hm qu'il me montrerait les espèces rare de la région !

- Bien bien...

Il se décida à les faire mijoter encore un petit peu.

- Au fait Gil, y'a Kelly qui te cherche.

- Kelly ? Il fronça les sourcils alors que notre chère brune venait subitement de changer de couleurs.

- Oui tu sais la blonde de ce matin, je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

- Ke…A ok oui, je vois…Hm très bien mais euh je crois que…

Brass vit très bien la lueur de supplication dans le regard de Griss qui disait clairement « mais la ferme bordel !! » et dans celui de Sara c'était plutôt « Griss tu va mourir…et dans d'affreuses souffrances ! »

- Oui d'ailleurs elle voulait te dire que pour votre dîner de ce soir elle était d'accord donc je fais passer le message.

Avant que Grissom n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander assez légitimement "Hein quel dîner ??" Sara explosa…Plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ????? Comment ça tu l'as invité à dîner ?! Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais même plus de son nom hein ?!

- Mais Sara je te jure que je ne l'ai pas invité à dîner ! Et puis c'est avec toi que je suis ce soir.

- Ben plus maintenant ! Et sache Gil Grissom que tu dormiras aussi seul à partir de ce soir !

- Chérie arrête c'est ridicule…

La lueur meurtrière dans son regard était loin de l'être par contre.

- Ridicule ?

Elle venait d'adopter ce ton doucereux qui indiquait une fureur sans borne chez elle.

- Tu me trouve ridicule ?...On va voir si je suis aussi ridicule quand j'irais draguer ouvertement un autre homme comme tu l'as fait…

Brass qui était toujours la, même si notre couple l'avait totalement zappé, regardait cette dispute comme un match de tennis et il vit assez clairement Grissom arborer soudainement le masque de la jalousie…Jalousie puissante apparemment.

- Je t'interdis d'aller voir un autre homme !

- Pourquoi ? Et de quel droit tu m'interdirais de faire quelque chose ?

- Parce que…Je…

« Allez fait quelque chose Gil ! » l'encourageait mentalement Jim.

- Tu n'a pas de meilleure raison ? Demanda ironiquement Sara en lui tournant le dos pour partir on ne sait où.

- Parce que je t'aime ! Explosa t'il soudain.

Sara s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu…quoi ?

- Je t'aime nom d'un chien ! Je ne veux pas que tu aille voir ailleurs ! Et je te jure que je n'ai pas invité cette femme ! Je ne veux que toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Sanglota Sara en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hm… Je suis toujours là vous savez …Dit Brass en souriant. C'est tout mignon tout ça.

Apparemment ils avaient totalement zappé sa présence. Griss et Sara devinrent instantanément rouge comme des écrevisses. Sara lâcha doucement Griss, comme dans une scène au ralenti, et elle se fit une marche arrière rapide dans son esprit pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ces dernières minutes. Elle voyait bien les lèvres de Jim bouger, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'l racontait, son audition parut revenir quand Jim finissait :

- Et… Hm… Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ça, je n'ai même jamais adressé la parole à cette Kelly à vrai dire, et Greg semble plus être son type.

- Comment ça ?

Sara donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Griss pour le faire taire.

Allez, promis la sute demain... mais bon, faut que je me remette a ecrire moi parce que c pas tout ca, mais il ne me rste que 3 chapitres en avance... Allez au boulot Chriscarter ! Encouragez moi sinon vous aurez jamais la fin...lol


	8. dispute un jour dispute toujours

Bon tout d'abord je commence par mes plus platitudes excuses... j'ai menti ! Oui, je sais c'est pas bien, mais c'est plutot une omission qu'un mensonge mais bon.. disons, que le chapitre précédent n'était pas entièrement de moi... disons que Mel en a quand même écris une bone grosse partie...alors merci du fond du coeur a Mel pour sa participation...

Et de trois… Grissom était couché sur son lit, à plat ventre, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller. Il venait de se réveiller et les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillait. Nick, Lindsay et Brass… Il avait une entière confiance en son équipe mais de savoir que Sara n'était plus son petit jardin secret l'ennuyait. Il aurait aimé la garder pour lui, que personne ne sache jamais. D'un autre côté, il aurait été content de pouvoir dire à la Terre entière qu'il aimait Sara, mais les risques étaient trop important pour leur carrière. Mais ces derniers temps, il commençait à se dire que si jamais les choses allaient plus loin avec Sara, il serrait près à abandonner son poste de superviseur. Il n'était pas près à prendre sa retraite quand même, mais si jamais il avait un enfant avec Sara, il serait près à s'en occuper, quitte à prendre un poste de professeur à mi-temps à l'Université. Oui, ces réflexions l'emmenaient dans des possibilités loin de ce qu'il aurait imaginé un an plus tôt. Il en était là de ses pensées quand il sentit le lit bougé puis une masse se poser à califourchon sur lui.

- Catherine ? demanda Grissom.

- Catherine ?!?

- Ah… Sara !

- Tu attendais Catherine ?

- Non… Mais je me suis dis que si jamais ce n'était pas toi, autant éviter de griller notre "couverture" encore une fois.

Il se retourna, Sara étant maintenant assise sur son bas ventre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te dire bonjour. T'as bien dormi ?

- Très mal, tu m'as manqué. Il est quelle heure ?

- Tôt.

Sara se coucha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- On évite Catherine, Warrick et Greg à tout prix.

Ils entendirent du bruit dans la maison. Sara se leva d'un bond et sortit par la porte vitrée, ne voulant pas avoir à rejouer la scène de la veille. Quand elle entra dans le salon, Catherine était déjà là avec Lindsay.

- Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui.

- Maman, Warrick et moi, on va aller faire un tour de l'Ile aujourd'hui. On a vu qu'il y avait une expédition qui partait dans une heure. Et toi Tante Sara, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Tante Sara ? C'est nouveau ça ? demanda Catherine.

Grissom sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là.

- Salut les filles.

- Bonjour Charlie, répondit Catherine.

Griss ne comprit pas la référence et continua son chemin vers la cuisine où il se servit un café.

- Alors Oncle Gil ? C'est quoi ton programme de la journée ?

- J'ai lu dans le journal hier qu'il y avait une exposition…

- De papillons ?

- Non, Linds, pas de papillons pour aujourd'hui, une exposition de peinture, un artiste de Los Angeles qui a déjà exposé à la galerie de ma mère. Je le connais bien donc… je vais aller lui dire bonjour.

Il avait faillit dire tout naturellement qu'il allait lui présenter Sara, mais Catherine n'aurait peut être pas compris pourquoi il voulait faire ça. Il fit un clin d'œil à Sara, et Lindsay, observant ce geste, fit mine de vomir.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive toi en ce moment ?

- Rien maman. C'est les adultes… en général, ça me dégoûte.

- Elle retourna à son bol de chocolat et le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans accroc.

Quand Greg les rejoignit enfin en fin matinée, il n'était pas seul. Kelly l'accompagnait. Griss et Sara étaient en train de préparer le repas de midi. Jim et Nick regardaient un match de base-ball à la TV .

- Vous vous rappelez de Kelly ?

Grissom se tourna d'un bond de l'évier pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la même Kelly. Celle ci lui fit en clin d'oeil en voyant Griss dans la maison.

- Kelly, je te présente, Sara, Nick et Jim, mes collègues et tu connais déjà Grissom, mon boss.

- Hm… Bonjour… Gil.

- Bonjour Kelly.

Quand Greg tourna la tête, Sara donna un coup de coude à Griss, qui retourna immédiatement à la vaisselle. Mais Kelly s'approcha d'eux et discrètement, du moins sans que Greg n'entende, elle se pencha vers Gil pou lui dire :

- Mon offre tient toujours.

Sara se tourna vers elle, horrifiée.

- Pardon ?

Sara avait presque hurlé, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rameuter les troupes. Greg, Jim et Nick se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Greg.

- Demande à ta petite amie !

Kelly feint l'innocence.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Elle drague Grissom !

- Et alors ? rétorqua Kelly.

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors hm… Greg, dis quelque chose !

- Bah...Hm… QU'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, elle a le droit de draguer qui elle veut, et en plus c'est lui qui a commencé hier.

- Et toi tu t'en fous ?

Greg haussa des épaules. C'était tout Greg ça. Il venait de coucher avec une fille et le lendemain, il pouvait passer à autre chose. Nick et Jim ne voulaient pas se mêler à la conversation et ils essayèrent de s'esquiver, mais quand Griss voulut partir avec eux, Sara l'attrapa par le bras.

- Et toi tu dis rien ?

- Hm… Je… Enfin… Hm…

- Laisse tomber, Gil.

Sara sortit de la maison, énervée.

- Gil ? s'exclama Greg. Depuis quand elle vous appelle Gil ?

Griss soupira et s'adressa à Kelly.

- Il y a eu comme un malentendu. Je suis déjà pris.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Mais visiblement ma moitié l'est, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

Grissom partit à la recherche de Sara. Greg se tourna vers Nick et Jim.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent des épaules et repartirent voir leur match à la télé. Kelly prit la parole en désignant la porte par laquelle Sara et Gil étaient sortis.

- Je crois que ça veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble, non ?

Griss rejoignit Sara sur le rocher où il avait observé l'océan lors de leur arrivé.

- Greg est au courant.

- Ca m'amuse pas, Griss !

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

- En premier lieu tu n'aurais jamais du aller vers elle.

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas revenir en arrière… Ecoute, chérie, le mieux c'est qu'on le dise à Warrick et Catherine, comme ca, tout le monde est au courant et on peut profiter pleinement de nos derniers jours de vacances, sans se prendre la tête pour des babioles.

- C'est pas des babioles Griss ! Cette fille s'est presque jetée sur toi, et toi, t'es resté là, sans rien dire !

- On peut arrêter de se disputer pour ça maintenant ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé en draguant Nick !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! tu remets ça ! On parle de Nick là ! Nick, mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère ! C'est comme si tu disais que je draguais Jim !

- J'préfère pas imaginé ça… Ok, j'm'excuse, d'accord ? Tu ne draguais pas Nick et je ne draguais pas Kelly.

- Si toi tu l'as dragué !

- Ok, j'ai dragué Kelly. Non mais tu entends ce que tu me fais dire ? J'ai jamais réussi à te draguer toi, mais j'aurais dragué Kelly ?

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il était vrai que connaissant Grissom, l'idée même qu'il puisse draguer quelqu'un était inconcevable, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle avait assisté à la scène. Bon, Ok, il avait fait ça pour se venger et ça avait bien marché, mais ils n'allaient pas se gâcher la vie pour une histoire pareille. Sara se pencha vers Griss et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu vas me présenter à ton ami ?

Heureux du changement de conversation, Griss se leva et, tenant la main de Sara, ils retournèrent à la villa. Kelly était partie, au grand soulagement de Sara, au même titre que les 3 hommes. Ils avaient laissé un mot pour dire qu'ils retournaient à la plage pour l'après midi.

Avant d'aller à la galerie voir l'exposition de peinture, Griss et Sara en profitèrent pour faire un tour en ville. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Catherine, Warrick et Lindsay avaient eu la même idée après avoir fait le tour de l'Ile. Griss et Sara ne les virent à aucun moment, se promenant, main dans la main sur le port. Warrick étaient en train de rire avec Lindsay, assit sur un banc, une glace à la main, quand il vit à quelques mètres de lui, un couple, enlacé. Il ne voyait que le dos de l'homme et pendant un bref instant, il pensa à Tina, restée à la maison. Il y pensa juste un bref instant parce que quand le couple se sépara, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Griss et Sara. Warrick savait depuis très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais comme ils ne semblaient pas vouloir en parler, il n'avait pas pris les devant et avait continué à faire semblant lui aussi. Mais ne volant pas que Catherine ou Lindsay les voit, respectant trop leur petit cocon, il se leva d'un bond et obligea Lindsay et Catherine à le suivre, loin des tourtereaux.

A demain... enfin je dis ca, mais en faite, j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance... Va falloir que je m'y remette là.. J'ai besoin d'encouragement pour le coup ! Merci d'avance


	9. Surprise !

Saluuuuuuuuut ! Je vous ai manqué depuis hier ???? J'espere... Bon, allez chapitre 9 dans un instant, mais avant tout, j'aimerais profiter de ce petit moment de novembre (bah oui quoi, il est 19H et il fait déjà nuit, c'est normal ca ????!!! On est quand meme QUE fin aout...) Bref, je voudrais profiter de ce moment pour faire un mini sondage parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices assidus... Comme je respecte totalement votre droit à la privatisation de vos vie privée tres privée..., en faite, je voudrais juste savoir quels ages ont mes lecteurs lectrices et si il y a que des filles ou si un ou deux garcons passent par là de temps en temps... Juste par curiosité... Enfin, pour ne pas forcement les mettre dans les reviews, voila mon adresse poubelle : chriscarter661yahoo.fr... N'hesitez pas à me contacter juste pour me dire genre : "fille 15 ans" par exemple.. je veux rien savoir de plus... Allez, Go to Holidays !!!!!! Enjoyyyyyyyy ! Et moi, je continue a ecrire le chapitre 10 sinon demain.. Que nenni !

Arrivé en ville, Sara marchait à côté de Griss, le regardant de temps en temps. Ils ne parlaient pas. Griss regardait autour de lui, les mains plantés dans ses poches, ne sachant comment réagir avec Sara. Un couple, main dans la main, croisa leur chemin. Sara les regarda passer, se retournant pour les suivre du regard. Griss fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il prit conscience pourtant à ce moment là que c'était sans doute la première fois, depuis que Sara et lui étaient ensemble, qu'ils se promenaient en ville, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter. Ils étaient bien allé une ou deux fois se promener près du lac Mead, à Las Vegas, mais à chaque fois ils promenaient Bruno en laisse et Sara ne semblait pas être le genre de femme qui aimait les gestes d'affections en public. Mais vu la façon qu'elle avait de regarder tous les couples main dans la main qu'ils croisaient…

- Chérie ?

- Hm ?

- Je…

Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et lui prit immédiatement sa main, la portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je suis en train de repenser à ce que tu m'as dis hier.

- Elabores ?

- Tu sais, à propos d'agir comme un couple normal.

- Oh, ça…

- En faite… Je crois que… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment agir. Je n'ai jamais fait parti d'un couple et depuis que je suis avec toi, on peut pas dire qu'on soit beaucoup sorti… Alors je pense me débrouiller pas mal à la maison, mais là… Je ne sais pas… Tu veux qu'on… qu'on se promène comme eux ?

Il désigna le couple main dans la main.

- On est pas obligé, Gil, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les gestes d'affection en public et…

- Non ! J'ai jamais dis ça, je pensais plutôt que c'était toi qui…

- Pourquoi ?

- A l'évidence, il faudrait qu'on s'améliore sur un point…

- La communication ?

- Tout à fait. En attendant, je serai ravie de me promener… comme ça.

Elle désigna le couple qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Griss garda donc la main de Sara dans la sienne, enlaçant les doigts de Sara avec les siens. Ils se sourirent et prirent la direction du port. Pendant un bref instant Sara cru voir Lindsay sur le port, mais elle ne chercha pas plus, persuadée que de toute façon celle ci était en train de faire le tour de l'Ile avec sa mère et Warrick. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau et Griss prit Sara dans ses bras, l'encerclant.

- Je suis content d'être là avec toi.

Sara se leva de quelques centimètres pour atteindre la bouche de Gil et l'embrasser rapidement. Mais Griss ne la laissa pas repartir et prit son temps pour l'embrasser proprement.

- Un jour, on partira en vacances toi et moi.

- Maintenant que pratiquement tout le monde est au courant, on aura plus à craindre de se faire avoir.

Ils finirent par arriver à la galerie. L'artiste, un homme d'environ 70 ans très en forme pour son âge, reconnu immédiatement Griss, à peine étaient ils entrés dans les locaux.

- Gil ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais tu là ?

- Henry…

Sara n'avait jamais vu Griss agir de la sorte avec personne. Il s'élança presque vers Henry et le serra dans ses bras. Henry se recula et observa Sara un moment avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

- Vous devez être Sara ?

Comment cet homme dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler la connaissait ?

- Oui, Henry, c'est Sara. Je te laisse un moment avec elle…

Griss signa quelque chose à Henry et s'éloigna vers le fond de la boutique, laissant Sara en tête à tête avec Henry.

- Gil nous a tellement parlé de vous… Mais c'est une agréable surprise, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez à Hawaï… En vacances ?

- Oui, nous logeons chez un de nos collègues qui a une villa sur les hauteurs.

- Magnifique ! et vous êtes arrivés depuis longtemps ?

- Hm… Avant hier.

- Magnifique ! Vous avez pu profiter un peu de l'Ile pour le moment ?

- Oui, un peu, Gil a trouvé un ou deux papillons et…

- Magnifique !

Sara n'eut le temps de sourire qu'un bref instant car Grissom revint dans la boutique accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux blancs que Sara reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir vu en photo chez eux un nombre incalculable de fois. En effet, la maman de Grissom trônait dans le salon et Sara avait eu le temps de s'habituer à ce visage. Griss s'approcha d'elle, en tenant le bras de sa chère mère.

- Chérie, je te présente Martha Grissom, ma maman.

Sara resta pétrifiée, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer la mère de Grissom aujourd'hui. A aucun moment il ne lui avait dit que sa mère était à Hawaï. C'est vrai qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, mais quand même… Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Sara lui tendit une main tremblante en secouant la tête comme pour dire bonjour, mais Martha la prit dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin.

- Elle lit sur les lèvres, Sara.

- Oh… Hm…C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mme Grissom !

Sara parla en articulant un peu trop.

- Chérie… Tu peux parler normalement.

- T'aurais quand même pu me prévenir que ta maman était là, marmona t'elle en ouvrant à peine la bouche.

Grissom signa quelque chose à sa mère en riant.

- Maman est aussi surprise que toi. Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'on venait en vacances à Hawaï.

- Alors on est deux Mme Grissom.

- Appelez moi Martha, Sara, s'il vous plait.

Martha parlait tout à fait normalement, quoique un peu plus fort qu'une personne non malentendante.

- Vous allez rester dîner avec nous ce soir ?

- Non Henry, nous ne pourrons pas. Nos collègues sont avec nous et nous ne leur avons pas encore officiellement annoncé que nous étions ensemble, donc…

En même temps qu'il parlait, Griss signait la même chose à sa mère et Sara se rendit vite compte que Henry faisait de même.

- Ils pourraient peut être venir manger avec nous, chez Greg ?

Grissom ne signa pas la fin à sa mère, mais Henry s'en chargea. Grissom n'était pas vraiment prêt à introduire sa mère à ses collègues. Il aimait garder sa vie privée, privée. Et là, Sara venait de lâcher une bombe. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère rêvait de rencontrer les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui. Elle connaissait déjà Catherine relativement bien, mais les autres, elle ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.

- Excellente idée Sara ! Depuis le temps que j'entend parler de Jim, Greg, Warrick et Nick… A quelle heure Gilbert ?

Sara se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de rire. Personne ne l'appelait jamais Gilbert, c'était toujours Griss, Grissom ou Gil, mais Gilbert…

- Oui maman, c'est une excellent idée.

Il lança un regard criminel à Sara, mais celle ci ne pu que sourire encore plus.

- Ca t'apprendra à me faire des cachotteries comme ça !

Voilà !!! Il est pas un peu plus court que les autres celui là ??? Reviewwwwwwwwww.. et oubliez pas "garcon 50 ans cheveux poivre et sel parfois avec une barbe, parfois sans..."lol Merci


	10. Diner

Bon j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, mais il me restait quand même ce chapitre en réserve, alors le voilà... Et aujourd'hui, en l'honneur de l'anni de Angel : je lui dédicace ce chapitre rien que pour elle et pour personne d'autre : Pour toi Mauricette !!! Happy Birthday ! Happy arghhh5 ans !!!! et merci à toi d'être une si fidèle lectrice et de me supporter jour après jour...lol Gros bisous !

Quand Griss et Sara rentrèrent à la villa, tout le monde était déjà là. Jim était rouge après avoir attrapé un horrible coup de soleil. Nick et Greg étaient couché sur le canapé, à moitié endormie. Lindsay jouait aux échecs avec Warrick et Catherine semblait les attendre, piquée debout au milieu du salon.

- Vous étiez où ?

Grissom écarquilla les yeux.

- On a du monde pour dîner ce soir.

- Ne change pas la conversation encore une fois.

- Je ne la change pas… Sara et moi étions en ville, voir la galerie de mon ami et… nous sommes tombés sur ma mère.

Nick et Greg se levèrent d'un bond. Jim en aurait bien fait autant si il n'avait pas aussi mal au dos, à cause des brulures.

- On va rencontrer votre mère Boss ? Nick était tout excité à la perspective.

- Malheureusement…

- Trop cool… Elle est comme vous ? demanda Greg

- C'est à dire ?

- J'veux dire elle vous ressemble ?

Griss soupira et parti en cuisine pour préparer à manger. Greg sauta presque sur Sara.

- Alors elle ressemble à quoi ?

- A Mme Grissom, je sais pas moi… c'est…

- Une ravissante dame de 70 ans. Charmante.

- Tu l'as connais Cath ?

Sara sembla surprise par cette idée.

- Bien sur, je te rappelle que je connais Grissom depuis près de 20 ans, j'ai largement eu le temps de la rencontrer. Toi, tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant, Sara ?

- Hm… Non, comment j'aurais eu l'occasion de la voir ?

Encore un des merveilleux sous-entendu de Catherine.

Grissom s'était chargé de préparer le dîner pendant que les autres s'étaient évertués à ranger la maison et mettre la table. Et à 19 heures pétantes, Mme Grissom et son ami sonnèrent à la porte:

- La ponctualité ca à l'air d'être de famille chez vous… remarqua Nick.

Grissom était sur le point d'aller ouvrir la porte quand il fut presque bousculé par Greg:

- Ca va Boss, j'y vais!

Greg ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, et prit la main de Mme Grissom pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame Grissom, Greg Sanders, Griss… Gil a dû vous parler de moi?

En parlant Greg avait quitté du regard le visage de Martha pour se porter sur celui de Henry, du coup, celle-ci avait raté la moitié de la conversation.

- Greg, quand tu t'adresses à ma mère, parle lui bien de face.

- Pourq… Oh! Je ne savais pas, excusez moi Madame Grissom.

- Martha, Greg, appelez moi Martha.

Greg était le plus heureux des hommes… Que Martha Grisom l'autorise à l'appeler par son prénom… Quel beau cadeau.

- Par contre Greg, plus jamais de Gil!

- Mais Sara a bien le droit elle!

Catherine se redressa d'un bond.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Gil ?

Grissom ne voulait pas se lancer dans ce genre de conversation maintenant.

- Catherine, tu te rappelles de ma mère?

- Martha, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Moi de même Catherine.

Après une rapide présentation de chacun et quelques conversations sans importance, ils se retrouvèrent tous à table sur la terrasse, près à entamer le merveilleux repas préparé par Grissom.

- Toujours aussi bon cuisinier, Gilbert. N'est ce pas?

Elle se tourna vers Sara pour une confirmation de sa part. Sara rougit légèrement et bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, mais Catherine ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à cette partie de la conversation, fort heureusement pour Sara.

Mais quand Griss se leva pour aller chercher le plat suivant, il dit à Sara, à voix haute et au moment où, forcement, tout le monde le regardait en silence:

- Chérie, tu peux m'aider avec les assiettes?

Catherine écarquilla les yeux, complètement abasourdie par cette réflexion. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne trouva que des visages paisibles, pas un qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Warrick haussa des épaules et passa à autre chose en se tournant vers Nick.

- Mais…

Griss, conscient de son erreur, fit une petite boue avec sa bouche (genre quand Sara lui dit «See how it feels» dans je sais plus quel epi de la saison 7). Sara le regardait complètement ahurie.

- Hm… Je…

- Et personne ne dit rien? Hou hou!

Ils regardèrent tous Catherine.

- Warrick? questionna Catherine a la recherche de renfort.

- Bah quoi?

- Gil appelle Sara Chérie et personne ne dit rien?

- Maman… Franchement…

- Quoi?

- Tu ne savais pas?

- Mais…

Gil parlait à sa mère en langage des signes. Martha souriait.

- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer? Gil? Sara?

Sara porta son regard sur Gil, le laissant gérer cette situation.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à ne rien comprendre? Nick? Greg? Même vous Jim?

- Bah…

- C'est pas comme si on savait depuis longtemps, Catherine, dit Greg.

- Non, c'est tout récent…

- Pas moi, insinua Warrick

- Comment ça? Là, Catherine était de plus en plus énervée.

- Tu sais ca depuis quand Warrick? demanda Sara.

- Je sais pas, je dirais… 7 ou 8 mois…

Catherine n'en revenait pas. De une que Warrick sache depuis si longtemps et qu'il ne lui ai rien dit mais surtout que Griss et Sara soient ensemble depuis plus de 8 mois.

- Mais ca fait combien de temps?

Martha, devant le silence de son fils et de Sara prit la parole:

- Ca va faire un an dans quinze jours.

Grissom jeta un regard terrible à sa mère.

- Maman!

Catherine se leva d'un bond:

- Un an ? Mais.. Gil ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Dire quoi?

- Je sais pas moi..;Hm… Tiens oh faite Catherine, je suis dans une relation très sérieuse avec Sara! Parce que te connaissant ca doit être sérieux, non?

Griss regarda Sara, celle-ci lui souriait.

- Bien sur que c'est sérieux. J'aime Sara de tout mon cœur.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de pousser un «Ohhh» qui fit rire tout le monde, Catherine y compris. Le reste du repas se passa très bien, chacun voulant en savoir plus sur la vie de leur boss et de Sara.

Bon maintenant il faut vraiment que je me mete au chapitre 11 si vous le voulez pour lundi.. mais ca risque d'etre le dernier je pense... En attendant, je sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion, ca enerve mon mari de m'entendre tapé sur le clavier pendant qu'il regarde la TV...pff ! J'essaye quand même pour vous lectrices... mais c'est pas gagné et vous aurez mon divorce sur la conscience !!! Alors rien que pour ca je veux des reviews, plein de reviews...Thanks guys !


	11. Conclusion

Bon voilà, c'est le dernier maintenant... Alors bonne lecture...Merci à toutes...

Une fois la maman de Griss et Henry partis, chacun commença à se séparer pour aller dormir. A la fin, il ne resta que Griss qui finissait la vaisselle, Catherine et Sara qui discutaient assise sur le canapé et Lindsay qui ne semblait pas vouloir aller dormir. Quand Griss eut finit, il se planta devant le canapé et tendit la main à Sara, sous le regard amusé de Catherine. Sara attrapa sa main et le suivit dans sa chambre. Enfin, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher.

- C'est dégoutant!

- Lindsay!

- Je préférais avant quand on ne savait pas maman.

- Gil a l'air heureux.

- Ouais, peut être bien, mais toi tu les as pas vu à moitié… Beurk!

- Comment ca?

- Laisse tomber maman, je ne veux pas en parler.

Sur ce, Lindsay partit dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, mais Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, sa fille n'était pas prête à entrer dans le monde des adultes et elle était plutôt ravie par cette idée.

A peine la porte fermée derrière eux, Griss souleva Sara et la porta doucement sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- A ton avis?

- Griss!

- Quoi?

- Je te rappelle que dans la chambre à côté il y a une adolescente déjà traumatisée par nos exploits alors…

Sara ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Grissom attrapèrent celles de Sara, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Il savait qu'un câlin, même rapide, était exclu. Il avait bien conscience de la présence de la jeune fille dans la chambre à côté et surtout que la maison était remplie de ses employés. Ils s'embrassèrent comme deux adolescents, se détachant l'un de l'autre quelques secondes avant de reprendre l'exploration de l'autre. Les mains de Griss étaient posées sur la peau de Sara, mais ne bougeaient pas. Sara quant à elle caressait les cheveux grisonnants de Gil. Au bout de presque une heure de bisous intensifs, Sara se redressa sur son coude et regarda les grands et beaux yeux bleus de Griss.

- Tu as les yeux de ta maman, dit-elle en parlant tout doucement.

Griss lui sourit mais reprit vite un visage sérieux.

- J'aurais dû te dire que maman était là.

- Oui, tu aurais dû, mais c'était une bonne surprise.

Ils se couchèrent cote à cote, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, main dans la main.

- Peut être qu'un jour je pourrais te présenter ma… la mienne.

Ce fut au tour de Griss de se positionner sur son coude. Sara ne tourna pas son regard vers lui. Celui-ci écarta une mèche de cheveu du visage presque endormi de Sara, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Quand tu seras prête, mon Cœur.

Sara ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, sous le regard protecteur de Grissom.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Griss était toujours dans la même position. Il l'a regardait avec un amour immense.

- Hey!

- Salut.

- T'as dormi? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hm… Oui, comme un loir. Et toi?

- Jamais aussi bien dormi. Il est quelle heure?

- Une heure où tout le monde doit encore être en train de dormir.

- Ce qui veut dire?

Griss commença à embrasser le front de Sara et descendit au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ses lèvres. Quand celui-ci continua son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, Sara ne put s'empêcher de gémir, peut être un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu parce qu'ils entendirent dans la chambre à côté:

- Je suis réveillée!

Sara poussa Griss de toutes ses forces et celui-ci se retrouva sur le sol. Sara cria:

- Désolée.

Ce qui était aussi bien pour Lindsay que pour Gil. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer.

- Moi aussi Oncle Gil! Crois moi!

- Mais c'est quoi ces murs???

Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats tellement la situation devenait comique. Elle se leva d'un bond et après avoir embrassé furtivement Gil, elle partit dans sa propre chambre, de l'autre côté pour aller se changer.

Quand tout le monde se retrouva pour le petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tard, sur la terrasse, Catherine ne put s'empêcher:

- C'était quoi tout ce bruit ce matin?

- Rien, dit Gil.

- Gil est tombé du lit, répondit honnêtement Sara.

- Ca va aller Sara, on ne veut pas en savoir plus… Beurk! dit Greg.

L'imitation de Lindsay par Greg les fit tous sourire, sauf la principale intéressée.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui les avez trouvé nu au bord de la piscine!

Après avoir dit cela, Lindsay sortit de table. Griss et Sara étaient plus rouges que des tomates bien mures… Tout le monde explosa de rire en même temps.

Voilà… Ca fini en couille un peu, mais bon, je ne veux pas m'attarder sur cette histoire, il faut passer à une autre maintenant. J'ai fais le tour de mon idée là, et je ne veux pas écrire juste pour dire d'écrire, après ca va être nul… Alors j'ai écris ce petit chapitre pour clore cette merveilleuse aventure… J'espère vraiment que je vous ai fait passé un bon moment en ma compagnie… Et à la prochaine. Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir encouragé.


End file.
